valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Shmuel
allies' ATK 400% • DEF 300% up / 30% chance |skill lv10 = All allies' ATK 400% • DEF 300% up / 40% chance |procs = 2 |skill 3 = SP Soul Weapon Skill |skill 3 lv1 = ATK • DEF 10× / Upgrade material +50% during "Bow of Love" event / Subjugation Points Earned 400% UP |skill 3 lv10 = ATK • DEF 15× / Upgrade material +100% during "Bow of Love" event / Subjugation Points Earned 800% UP |procs 3 = -1 |skill 3 end = 2020-02-20 12:00:00 +0900 JST |skill g = ☆Sacred Seal |skill g lv1 = All allies' ATK 600% • DEF 400% up / 40% chance |skill g lv10 = All allies' ATK 600% • DEF 400% up / 50% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g3 = SP Soul Weapon Skill |skill g3 lv1 = ATK • DEF 15× / Upgrade material +100% during "Bow of Love" event / Subjugation Points Earned 800% UP |procs g3 = -1 |skill g3 end = 2020-02-20 12:00:00 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Sacred Seal |skill x lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 500% up / 50% chance |skill x lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 500% up / 60% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Sacred Seal |skill x2 lv1 = Unleash a single ally's skill / 30% chance |procs x2 = 2 |skill x3 = SP Soul Weapon Skill |skill x3 lv1 = ATK • DEF 15× / Upgrade material +100% during "Bow of Love" event / Subjugation Points Earned 800% UP |procs x3 = -1 |skill x3 end = 2020-02-20 12:00:00 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 70 |cost 0 = 61 |atk 0 = 6100 / 9760 |def 0 = 6100 / 9760 |soldiers 0 = 6100 / 10370 |max level 1 = 80 |cost 1 = 73 |atk 1 = 6710 / 14164 |def 1 = 6710 / 14164 |soldiers 1 = 6710 / 15517 |max level g = 90 |cost g = 80 |atk g = 9394 / 18758 |def g = 9394 / 18758 |soldiers g = 8723 / 19339 |max level x = 110 |cost x = 110 |atk x = 21200 / 40928 |def x = 18600 / 37928 |soldiers x = 20600 / 40910 |medals 0 = 3500 |gold 0 = 35000 |medals 1 = 5000 |gold 1 = 50000 |medals g = 7000 |gold g = 70000 |medals x = 10000 |gold x = 100000 |description = This archangel is Haniel's superior and friend but was forced to seal her away. |friendship = Do you find my subordinate Haniel to be an annoyance? |meet = O Lord of the Celestial Realm, I am the archangel Shmuel. |battle start = I face all perils head on! |battle end = I am a disgraced archangel. |friendship max = Leave the demons to me! They will get the Haniel treatment! |friendship event = Battle is fraught with peril, but I am generally up to the task. For I have dealt with even greater perils, such as Haniel. |rebirth = I sealed away Haniel long ago, for she imperiled many a soul. But now, I have come to regret doing so. Perhaps I should have helped her mend her ways. |awaken chance = 20 |awaken orb = 2 |awaken l = 10 |awaken m = 15 |awaken s = 20 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Frost Bloom |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }}